1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved archery fishing apparatus wherein the same is arranged for striking a fish in an archery fishing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fishing apparatus is utilized in the prior art, both as a recreational sport and in use in various environments of hunting to include fishing. Examples of prior art archery apparatus in this category is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,397 to Juleg, Jr. wherein an arrow utilizes forward shaft, including rearwardly projecting spear member mounted to the arrowhead portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,395 to Nelson sets forth a fishing point releasably mounted, including pivotally positioned leg members for anchoring the point within a fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,642 to Henthorn, Jr. sets forth an arrowhead with the arrowhead including rearwardly projecting and diverging barbs directed rearwardly of the forward point of the arrow.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved archery fishing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use of as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.